


Little Rebellions or 4 Things Regina George must never, ever know

by aroberuka



Category: Mean Girls (2004)
Genre: 4 Things, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/pseuds/aroberuka
Summary: Gretchen keeps a lot of secrets, for many different reasons.





	Little Rebellions or 4 Things Regina George must never, ever know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [judgment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgment/gifts).



Before Janis Ian had given up all her social clout over some silly jokes, Gretchen had wanted to be her friend way more than Regina’s.

\--

Hoop earrings are _my thing, Gretchen_ , and _only draw attention to your ridiculous earlobes anyway_ , but Gretchen still wears them, _twice_ , away from prying eyes.

\--

Aaron Samuels is _the worst_ and also, _he-llo_ , off-limits; still, daydreams really shouldn’t count, and Gretchen does wonder, sometimes, what it would be like to-

\--

Karen has a much thicker skin (and skull) than Janis Ian, but when she drunk-kisses Jessica Lopez on Halloween Gretchen swears Regina won’t find out.


End file.
